On the phone
by kuroyume85
Summary: Poor Itachi is the victim of ijime in his classroom, the target of many sick jokes. Until a girl changes his life. ItachixOc, PeinxOC and some other pairings surprise .
1. Chapter 1

Warning : This little fic of mine contains a certain number of love scenes and rapes. If you think you can't read this story without throwing up, have a heart-attack or drink vodka, I'm not forcing you !!!

Disclaimer : At the exception of my OC, Yume, and some other people I created for this fic, a lot of characters belong to Kishimoto-sama.

********************************************************************************

On the phone

Chapter one : First meeting

« Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip »

_Oh no… not yet…_

Itachi raised his hand to turn the ring off. He hated that sound. It sounded like a scream… or any threatening noise.

As every morning, he woke up with great difficulties. As every morning, he wanted nothing more than going back to sleep, even for a few minutes.

He sighed and left his bed.

It was 7am.

He slowly went to the bathroom and took a shower, before he got dressed. He drank a cup of coffee, only thing he was having for breakfast. Then he took his schoolbag and hurried to the bus stop.

The highschool was 10 minutes away from the flat. He knew he could go to school walking or riding his bicycle… but he would have to wake up earlier and he was too exhausted to do that.

He sat down at the usual place, behind the bus driver, where nobody would or could annoy him.

Once the bus arrived in front of the big building that was his highschool, he hurried to the doors. Being alone all the time, he was an easy prey for any troublemaker. Luckily, nobody came to annoy him, this morning. The general attention was attracted by something else, which he didn't bother to have a look at. He was the first to enter his classroom, like every day. He sat down in the back of the classroom, close to the window. Progressively, the room filled up with noisy pupils. He was the only one to be alone on his double desk. But he preferred it that way. He was sure to be happier if no one talked to him, even if sometimes he was feeling more than alone.

He was looking out of the window when their teacher arrived.

"Good morning, every body. Before I start the lesson, let me introduce you a new student. You can come in", Kakashi-sensei said.

Itachi didn't bother to look at the new member of his class until he heard her voice.

"My name is Kurokami Yume. I come from London. Nice to meet you."

Her voice was quite melodious… very soft... it was shivering a bit… probably because she was afraid…

Yet, he still didn't look up at her.

"You can sit beside Uchiha, over there. Uchiha, you'll guide her."

"Yes, sir."

She walked to him and sat down. Only then he looked at her.

She had stunning blue-green eyes, with long eye-lashes. Her hair was auburn, and going down to her waist. Her pale skin seemed so soft. He had troubles to look away from her beautiful and graceful body. The most troubling thing about her was her breasts. Her school shirt seemed a bit tight for her. It took all his will to look back at his desk.

"I hope you all did the exercises I gave you before the week end."

Itachi took his own exercises.

"Excuse me, Uchiha-san… but can I follow the lessons on your books ? I won't get mine before Wednesday", she whispered.

Itachi pushed the book and his work in the middle of the desk.

"Thank you."

As the hour passed, he felt a bit uneasy. Long time nobody had sat down beside him… or talked to him politely.

During the fourth and last hour of the morning, Itachi started to doze. He had most difficulties to keep his eyes open… He was about to completely fall asleep when a soft hand gently shook him by his shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep… the teacher is watching you…", Yume whispered.

He sat up, not really awake… but it was better than a few seconds earlier. She was right. Hatake-sensei was watching him, a vicious look on his face.

"Uchiha, it's your turn to read. Go on."

"Yes, sir"

Itachi felt his face growing warm. Where should he start his reading ???

His new neighbour made a discreet sign with the tip of her pen. Fifth paragraph.

He started to read as clearly as possible the small text talking about the many properties of carbon. The teacher seemed a bit taken aback. At the end of the text, he stopped Itachi.

"It seems you were listening, this time. I hope you'll keep on this way. Fukuto, it's your turn."

Itachi silently sighed in relief.

"Thanks", Itachi muttered.

"No problem."

A few minutes later, the bell rang. It was time to eat. Itachi hated that moment of the day, too.

"Uchiha-san… could you show me where the canteen is ?", Yume asked.

"Of course…"

As they walked along the corridors, he showed her the library, the toilets, the headmaster office and the teachers' room. And, in the end, the canteen.

He accompanied her to the queue… and walked away. He wasn't that hungry, so he decided to go to the library instead.

An hour and a half to sleep, hidden behind the shelves full of dusty books. This place was a kind of sanctuary to him. It was a quiet and most of the time deserted room. He went to the usual table, crossed his arms on it, put his head and fell asleep.

"Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing"

Itachi woke up, took his bag and left his sanctuary. As he walked to his classroom, he wondered about the new student.

_She probably made friends, by now. She'll be nasty with me._

To his surprise, she was sitting at his desk, writing something on her note book. None of the other pupils were talking to her.

He sat down beside her. He noticed that some of the girls were looking at her while they were chatting. They looked hostile.

"Is there a problem, Uchiha-san ? You look worried…", Yume asked.

"Hn. No problem… Did you enjoy your meal ?"

"I didn't eat much. And I think I won't go there anymore."

"How come ?"

At that moment, one of the gossiping girls came to them. She stopped in front of Yume.

"We give you a last chance to join us. Don't spoil it hanging around with uncool people like him…", the haughty-looking girl spat.

Yume stood up and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"My answer didn't change", she told her quietly.

The girl seemed to be offended. She went back to her friends. Yume sat down again.

Itachi was confused. He had no clue about their conversation… but he was quite sure she took his defense.

"What happened ?", he asked.

She quietly laughed.

"I was about to eat my lunch when they came to me. They told me I was allowed to join their little group…"

"And you refused ?"

"Of course."

His incredulity increased.

"You just turned out the biggest favor one could get here…", Itachi murmured.

"That kind of thing isn't a favor… It's just stupid, to think there are cool and uncool people", Yume stated.

"You're uncool, now."

"I don't care."

The teacher entered the classroom and every one went quiet. The lesson began.

During the three last hours of the day, neither of them spoke to the other. When the final bell rang, Itachi sighed in relief. He finally could ask her what she exactly said to the girls.

"Thank you for the books, Uchiha-san. I hope I didn't bother you too much"; she said, bowing at him.

"You're welcome. Er…"

"Have a good day. See you tomorrow."

She stood up and walked away.

_Well, I'll ask her tomorrow._

He took the same path, to take the bus.

He saw her waiting on the pavement. She might be waiting for the bus, too. But a big limousine stopped in front of her. The driver hurried out of the car to open her door.

_Her family is certainly very rich…_

He sighed. He was damn hungry, now. He began to walk toward the bus stop when someone made him fall on the ground. It was Hidan's gang.

"Hello, Uchiha ! Long time I didn't hit you…" Hidan said cheerfully.

Itachi said nothing and got to his feet. Hidan grabbed him by the collar.

"I noticed you have a very good-looking new friend, now… I wonder if she's blind or idiot…", the grey-haired young man smirked.

"Why ?"

"She turned out my proposition to show her our school… and every proposition to eat with a group. Weird girl…"

"What's the link with me ?"

"Hana asked her to join her little group… but she answered she was feeling much better with you. Hana's face was so fun !"

Itachi blushed.

"Look at him ! Weasel is blushing !!!", Hidan shouted.

The whole gang laughed.

"Let's go, guys. Weasel needs to be alone. He has a girlfriend !!!"

They left, laughing harder if possible.

As Itachi looked toward the bus stop, he noticed the bus had left without him.

_Shit…_

He came back to his flat, slowly walking, only wanting to eat and sleep. But he had to do his homework first.

As he was writing down his answers, he let his mind wonder about the newcomer. She barely knew him, and yet she took his defense. Nonetheless, she was quite distant… and not only with him.

He closed his books… Books !!! She didn't have hers yet ! She wouldn't be able to make the exercises…

He had no time to think about an appropriate answer to the problem. His cellphone was ringing. Time to work…


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : This little fic of mine contains a certain number of love scenes and rapes. If you think you can't read this story without throwing up, have a heart-attack or drink vodka, I'm not forcing you !!!

Disclaimer : At the exception of my OC, Yume, and some other people I created for this fic, a lot of characters belong to Kishimoto-sama.

********************************************************************************

On the phone

Chapter two : I'm paid for this

At Yume's flat.

The man opened the door and let Yume came in first.

"Thank you, Pein."

Yume got rid of her shoes at the entry and threw her schoolbag on the sofa before sitting into a big armchair. She loosened her tie. Pein put a cup of tea on the small table in front of her.

"How was your first day ?", Pein inquired.

"Boring. I didn't have the books…"

"How did you do to follow the lessons ?"

"The boy beside me lent them to me."

"Did you make friends ?"

She sighed and drank her cup of tea.

"You didn't ?", he almost shouted.

"A group of bitches told me I was cool enough to join them… and a complete moron tried to seduce me…"

"Nice day, then !", Pein laughed.

She laughed too.

"Your father called. He's in Hong Kong this week. He said that you shouldn't forget to do your homework", the man informed her.

"… Shit !"

"What will you do ?"

"I'll tell the teachers I didn't have the books."

"You're not afraid they blame you ?"

"I don't care. I don't even know how much time I'll spend here…"

"Still, you should be more serious about your studies… and try to make friends ! In your previous highschool, you were always alone", he stated.

"It didn't bother me."

"Stop it. Being alone is bad for you."

"I'm not alone. You are here."

"That's not the same. And your father wants me to take care of you, to do what's good for you. I want you to be more open to the others."

She stood up and walked to him. She put her arms around his neck and pressed their hips together while she began to lick the skin of his neck.

"Take care of me, then. I need a massage…", she whispered.

He sighed.

"Is it such a torture to you ?", she asked.

"Of course not… I'm paid for this…"

She froze... then released him, without a word.

"Sorry…", Pein began.

"You're right… you're paid for this…", she answered in a cold voice.

"I just wanted to…"

"What did you cook for dinner ?"

"Yume-san…"

"I'm starving."

"…Chicken and potatoes."

"Let's eat, then."

They ate, saying nothing. Yume hated when Pein reminded her he was working for her father. To her, it was a way to tell her he was a kind of... gigolo to her.

And, not knowing why, she thought about that guy… Uchiha… she left without giving him the occasion to question her… she was quite sure he wanted to ask her something…

_I'm sure he's too shy to say anything… He looks like a victim..._

"What are you thinking about ?", Pein questioned.

"Whatever…"

He left the table and opened the fridge.

"What do you want for your dessert, Yume-san ?"

She arrived in his back, stuck her body close to him and began to rub his penis through his pants.

"You know what I want…", she teased.

"What you need, more like…", he chuckled.

She slowly unbuttoned his pants and slipped one of her skilled hands under his boxers. Pein started to moan as his member began to harden.

"Mmm…", he murmured..

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm not…"

"Liar…"

She gently took him in her hand and started a slow pumping motion on Pein's hardened member. He moaned louder.

"You're playing with fire…", he panted.

"I know. I love being burned…"

He turned to face her… and roughly kissed her, their tongues fighting for dominance, while he was quickly unbuttoning her shirt before getting rid of it. He detached her bra and let his hands slide everywhere on her burning skin. His hands found their way under her skirt, and rubbed her backside. Then he lifted her, face to face, and walked to his bedroom while she was lustfully licking and kissing her neck.

He put her on the mattress and got rid of their remaining clothes. He covered her needy body with his.

"You want something special, tonight ?", Pein asked.

"Surprise me…"

He already had a small idea… He made her spread her thighs and gently deepened his major and index to check if she was ready to let him penetrate her. She was already wet, and his fingers were perfectly sliding inside of her. He moved his fingers to coat them with her fluid. Then, he prodded them at her lower entrance, making small circular movements around it… and pushed.

She arched her back, panting. She looked at him with a pervert smile on her face.

"Long time… hnnnnnn…", she gasped.

"You asked for a surprise…"

She chuckled, and stuck her calves on his shoulders. Pein stretched her as he moved his fingers inside of her. It took no time for her to be ready. He wanted now to find that special spot… and pushed his fingers further inside her. She was panting harder as he was doing so. And finally, her body shivered more. It was the sign he was waiting for.

"Let's get it started."

He replaced his fingers by his length, and thrust in. Yume tipped her head back on the pillow, moaning and panting hard.

"Mmmmm…", she moaned, arching her back.

"So tight… aaaaaaah…", he panted.

Once she had entirely swallowed him, he paused so she could adjust. He didn't want to hurt her. She started to squirm under him.

"You can move…"

"Fine."

He slowly thrust in and pulled out, his hard member squeezed inside her. She panted harder, her eyes closed. He increased his movement a bit, feeling her becoming tighter…until…

A jolt shook her body, leaving her all trembling. He smiled. He increased his pace a bit more, hitting her spot with every thrust. She screamed louder and louder. She grabbed him by the neck and made him lean over her.

"Do me harder…hmmmmmm…", she begged.

"Ok…"

He kissed her again as he obeyed. It felt so good… She was kind of student, for him. He taught her everything she knew about sex, but he had to say she could be very creative… and most of the time, she took the initiative for sex.

They had sex during a long time. Yume was exhausted… so was he. Their orgasms were more nervous than anything. Enough pleasure for today, then. He was about to cum again.

"It's the last time… ok ?"

"Ok…"

He thrust in as hard as he could, both panting and moaning loud… until he finally cummed. She tipped her head back again, arching her back, screaming. He slowly pulled out as she put her legs back on the bed, and lay down beside her. Both were panting hard, covered in sweat.

She put her arm on her eyes. She was crying. She was always crying after sex. And, as always, he pressed their bodies together, to comfort her, gently stroking her hair.

Both fell asleep in the end.

********************************************************************************

The following morning.

"Yume-san… it's time to wake up…", Pein announced.

She half opened her eyes. Pein was already dressed. She sighed. She was still tired from their little party of the previous night, but she felt extraordinary good. She sat up... but...

"Ouch !", she cried.

"Problem ?"

"My back hurts ! Hnnnn…"

He smiled as he sat beside her.

"It seems your back didn't enjoy our little session…", he laughed, stroking her back.

"That's not fun ! I'll have to stay all day long on a chair ! It's a nightmare !"

He laughed harder. She glared at him.

"Lie down, I'll massage you", he said.

She did as she was told. She always enjoyed when he massaged her. He had big strong hands… but at the same time, they were so smooth…

As he rubbed down her back, she breathed deeper. He was so skilled... she relaxed, almost purring under the touch.

"Don't you fall asleep again ! You'll be late !", he warned.

"Hummm…"

"What do you want to eat for breakfast ?"

"Just tea. I'm not hungry."

"You'll eat something !", he insisted.

"Fine… rice, then…"

"And fruits !"

"If you want…"

He stopped his massage. She went out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She didn't want to go to that stupid school. The food was disgusting, the other students were shallow and futile… except…

"Hurry up ! Breakfast's ready !", Pein called.

"I'm coming…"

When she joined him in the kitchen, she was dressed in her school uniform, ready to go.

"Sit down and eat."

"Thank you."

She quickly ate her breakfast, then went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"At what time will I have to pick you up ?"

"At 5pm."

"Ok. Let's go, now."


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : This little fic of mine contains a certain number of love scenes and rapes. If you think you can't read this story without throwing up, have a heart-attack or drink vodka, I'm not forcing you !!!

Disclaimer : At the exception of my OC, Yume, and some other people I created for this fic, a lot of characters belong to Kishimoto-sama.

********************************************************************************

On the phone

Chapter three : Help

Itachi's alarm ring tortured the boy's brains. He managed to turn it off, and waited for a few minutes to be totally awake. He was so tired... Last night, his cellphone never stopped ringing. Yet, he managed to do his homework and some extra work. He vaguely thought about skipping school today. But the headmaster would call his father to ask where he was. No way he would piss his father off for getting some rest...

He left his small bed and walked to the kitchen. But there was nothing to eat in the fridge, except umeboshis. He was so exhausted the previous day that he forgot to buy food after school.

He took a quick shower and hastily got dressed. He sighed. Today, he would have to eat at the canteen. And go to the supermarket. He wished that the coming lessons wouldn't be too boring. Sleeping during classes was the best way to get troubles. Not knowing why, he thought about his new "classmate"... and a small smile came across his face.

He took his schoolbag and left his empty flat.

********************************************************************************

The black limousine stopped in front of the highschool. Yume hurried out of the vehicle, wincing a bit. She would pay all day long for the fun she had last night... Pein noticed the look on her face and smirked.

"Have a good day, and be kind to the other students", the pierced brightly said.

"I'll try. See you later."

Yume directly walked to her classroom, not caring about the way the other students were staring at her. Itachi was already there. He looked sleepy. She sat down beside him, smiling before wincing again.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san."

"Hn", Itachi answered before yawning.

She frowned. He didn't look good."Are you ok ? You look tired."

"I'm fine. I've got something for you."

She looked surprised. He rummaged into his schoolbag and gave her some sheets of paper. It was the exercises of the day.

"I copied my answers for you. Teachers here can be quite nasty if you don't do their homework", the dark-haired boy explained.

She took the pages, her hands were slightly shaking. Unbelievable... It was the first time someone helped her this way, without even knowing her. She looked up at him. He avoided her eyes and extracted his things from his bag in silence.

"It's… very kind of you… thank you, Uchiha-san. How can I return you the favour ?", she murmured, unable to talk properly.

"It's nothing. But you could help me not to fall asleep during class."

"It will be my pleasure", she said before gently kissed him on the cheek.

His skin was so cold…. Her lips were so hot… The difference of temperature was striking for both, but they said nothing. Itachi blushed, though. He turned to a deeper shade of red when he noticed the whole classroom was watching them.

"Is there a problem, Uchiha-san ?"

"No… It's just… everybody is looking at us…", Itachi mumbled. He felt a bit guilty, but didn't understand why.

"Are you embarrassed ?", Yume inquired.

"A bit…"

"Excuse me... I didn't know it would upset you."

"It's not you ! But... you'll be criticized for doing that", Itachi sadly sighed.

Yume raised an eyebrow. "For kissing you ? That's stupid !"

"I'm not popular, here. You could, though."

"I don't give a damn about popularity. It's useless."

"I agree with you… but sometimes, I wish I were popular…", the young boy admitted.

"What for ?"

But then the teacher walked into the room, and the whole class went silent.

As she promised, Yume prevented Itachi to fall asleep three times during the morning. And the teachers were satisfied with their work. Yume was most thankful to her neighbour when she saw their biology teacher, Orochimaru-sensei, hit a guy that didn't do his homework with a thick book about dissection on his head.

The bell rang. Time to go to lunch. Itachi was about to leave the classroom when Yume caught up with him.

"You don't mind if we keep on the conversation we started ?", she asked him.

He was damn tired, but he felt glad at the same time. He never chatted with someone before.

"Of course not", he smiled.

"Let's go to eat, then."

"I thought you didn't want to eat here again."

"I don't like to eat alone. I'm sure the food would taste better if you were there", she laughed.

He blushed again.

"You're blushing quite a lot…", she noticed.

"Sorry. I usually don't eat at lunchtime."

"Let's go somewhere else, then."

"No… let's eat. I'm a bit hungry today."

He was so happy someone was talking to him that he didn't want to contradict her. They went to the canteen and sat down together.

"So… why do you want to be popular ?", she asked him.

"The others don't care about me. It's ok for me… but sometimes, I hate being alone. Especially when you're the universal scapegoat."

"Oh… I know what it's like."

"You do ?", Itachi cried out.

"When I was in London, I was the only Japanese girl in my school. I was kind of left apart. It was painful at the beginning… and finally I decided to stay alone. It was easier this way."

"I'd never thought it could happen to you."

Yume shrugged. "It can happen to anyone. Hey, we don't have glasses. I'll go and fetch some."

She stood up and looked for the glasses. While she was away, the girls of their class came to Itachi. He had a bad feeling...

"Hello, Weasel !", Hana cheerfully shouted.

"It's your lucky day, it seems !", another girl giggled.

"A girl dared kiss you… I never thought it could happen."

"But you should be careful… if you blush too much… you could take fire…", Hana grinned as she poured a full jug of water on his head. Humiliation…

"Hey ! Step back, bitch !". Yume ran toward them and pushed the executor hard.

"What's wrong with you ?"

"We could ask you the same question. First you don't want to join us… then you kiss him and eat with him… you must be the most idiot girl of this school…", Hana hissed.

"Back off", Yume groaned.

"You're threatening us ?"

"I am."

"What will you do, then ?", Hana chuckled.

Yume smirked…. She seized Hana's head between her hands and kissed her on her lips… before introducing her tongue in the girl's mouth. Hana was too shocked to defend herself. Yume broke their kiss.

"You're a very good kisser… but I don't understand why your saliva tastes like semen…", Yume wondered aloud.

Everybody laughed. Hana's face turned all red. She left the canteen in a hurry, followed by her friends.

Yume turned to Itachi. He was stunned. She had guts... She grabbed his wrist and walked to the entry. There, she took her cellphone from her bag.

"Pein, I'm sorry to bother you, but could you come to take me home ? I need help. Thank you."

"Who were you calling ?", Itachi asked her.

"A friend. He'll be here in 5 minutes. You need to get dry clothes."

"I… I don't want to bother you…", he whispered as she tried to dry his face with her handkerchief.

"You'll bother me if you catch a cold. I don't like sneezing people."

Itachi remained silent. He felt weird. He never imagined that someone he barely knew would be so thoughtful to him.

"Why did you do that ?"

"Did what ?", she repeated.

"Kiss her."

She laughed. "Are you shocked ? or jealous ?"

Itachi didn't answer.

"I hate that kind of people… taking pleasure humiliating the others to have fun… She got what she deserved", she hissed.

"I'm such a burden…"

"You're not. You should be more confident, that's all. He's here. Follow me."

She took his hand and they ran to the limo.

Her butler grinned when he saw she wasn't alone. "I'm glad to see you made a friend, Yume-san. Hello, my name's Pein."

"Hajimemashite. Uchiha Itachi desu."

"You took a shower fully dressed ?", Pein casually asked the boy.

"He needs to dry his clothes, Pein."

"No problem. I'll give them to the laundry. When will your lessons start ?"

"In two hours."

Pein nodded. "Fine."

Five minutes later, they arrived to the hotel. Itachi was shivering a bit, but he didn't know if it was because he was cold or shocked. It was too fast…

They entered the suite. Itachi gasped. It was very luxurious... warm... comfortable...

"Go to my bedroom and take off your clothes. I'll give them to the laundry. You can take dry clothes in my closet", Pein said.

"Er… thank you…"

As he changed his clothes, Itachi felt lost. Nobody, including his own parents (except his mother), was that nice with him.

When he joined them in the living room, a young maid took his wet uniform from him and left the room. He'd get them back in half an hour.

Yume gave him a towel. "Dry your hair and come with me. You should eat something hot."

He didn't resist. A hot meal was waiting for them on the table.

"Eat while it's hot. You look peaky, Uchiha-san", Yume ordered.

"Thank you. Itadakimasu."

They ate in silence. The warm food made wonders on him. He felt much better.

"Thank you", Itachi muttered.

"What for ?"

"For your help. I don't know how to..."

"What happened ?", Pein asked.

"One of the bitches I told you about poured water on him", Yume explained.

"Oh… what did you do ?"

She laughed too much to answer.

Pein turned to Itachi. "What did she do ?"

Itachi started to laugh too. "She French-kissed her… and said her saliva tasted like semen."

"Oh my god…" Pein roared of laughter. "You're unbelievable. I told you a thousand time to hold your tongue !"

"But it was so tempting !!! I couldn't resist…"

The three of them were crying of laughter, now.

"Anyway, Uchiha-san, you shouldn't thank me. I'm sure you would have done the same for me, if I were in your shoes."

He slightly blushed. "I just hope she won't complain about it to the headmaster. You could be expelled for that."

"It would be sad. I'm starting to have fun, here", Yume giggled.

Pein had a close look at his protégée. In a few hours, her attitude radically changed. This shy boy made wonders. She was heartily laughing thanks to another man… and she got attached to him, even if she wouldn't admit it. He knew her by heart. Usually, her smiles were only for her father and himself. He was relieved to see that she began to open her heart to other people.

Someone knocked at the door.

"I think your uniform is ready. Wait a sec." Yume stood up and went to the door. She came back with his clothes. "The staff of the hotel is the best I've ever seen."

She put the uniform in Pein's room and walked to the fridge.

"What do you want for your dessert ?"

_Buttsex_, thought Pein. He laughed again.

"Why are you laughing ?", Yume snapped.

Pein looked at Yume, trying hard not to roar of laughter. "For nothing. I'd like some grapefruit, please."

"Do you have some nature yoghurt ?", Itachi asked.

"Yep. And a mandarin for me !"

She went back to the table and gave the two men what they wanted.

"By the way, Yume-san, your books arrived this morning."

"That's great. I won't bother you now, Uchiha-san."

"You didn't bother me at all. Really", Itachi whispered.

"You're so cute…", she said as she hugged him.

Itachi blushed again. Pein looked at his watch.

"It's nearly time to go. Go and brush your teeth. I'll give you a toothbrush, Uchiha-san."

"Thank you."

Although it was the first time he was invited at someone's house… or flat, whatever, he felt good… secured… Those two persons barely knew him… and yet, they were kind to him. But he felt a bit stupid and useless.

They brushed their teeth and departed to the limo.

Itachi looked at his shoes. "I really don't know how to thank you…"

"Not to worry ! It's the first time we have a guest ! It was our pleasure. Ne, Pein ?"

"Sure. How do you go back to your house ?"

"I take the bus."

Yume brightly smiled. "From now on, you come with me in class. You don't mind doing a small detour, Pein ?"

Pein winked at them. "Absolutely not."

"That's settled, then."

"Are you sure…"

"Of course ! We're friends, now", Yume flatly stated.

Itachi was shocked. Friends ? He couldn't believe it.

"Friends ?", he repeated.

"Yes ! Is it so hard to believe ?"

"Well… yes…", he murmured.

She smiled at him, a bit sadly. "I mean it. Honestly."

Itachi said nothing. She took his hand.

"Trust me."

The limo stopped. They stepped out of the car.

"See you later, Pein !", Yume shouted as they ran to the building.

"Good luck for school."

They walked to their classroom. Yume was still firmly holding his hand. Her hand was warm and soft. Almost every student looked at them as they walked by. She was carrying her head high, while he was walking along with his head bowed, still feeling ashamed about what happened at the canteen.

They finally sat down at their usual sits.

"Kurokami-san…", he started.

"Yume…", the girl absently corrected.

"Yu-Yume-chan…"

"Hm ?"

"I trust you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek again. "Thank you."

The teacher came in the classroom. The lesson began.

********************************************************************************

**It was quite a long chapter, and the next one will be done soon. I'm not quite satisfied with the evolution of Itachi and Yume's relationship... it's going too fast è__é**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter will please you ^^**

**And thank you to the people who faved, reviewed or put a story alert on this fanfic !!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Warning : This little fic of mine contains a certain number of love scenes and rapes. If you think you can't read this story without throwing up, have a heart-attack or drink vodka, I'm not forcing you !!!

Disclaimer : At the exception of my OC, Yume, and some other people I created for this fic, a lot of characters belong to Kishimoto-sama.

********************************************************************************

On the phone

Chapter four : A bodyguard ?

The day went slowly. When the bell rang, Itachi couldn't suppress a smile. It had been a long day. Both left the school and walked to the pavement when some students stood in front of them, forbidding them to go any further.

"Hello, Weasel !", someone shouted in their back.

It was Hidan's voice. Itachi didn't dare to look at him and started to slightly shiver. Yume turned back and glared at the silver-haired moron.

"So… don't you introduce me to your girlfriend ?"

"Do you think I'm too stupid to introduce myself ?", Yume snapped at Hidan.

"You got nerve… Do you know who the fuck I am ?"

"I remember you. I'm not stupid. You're the guy who wanted to show me the school… And I don't give a shit about you. Get out of the way."

Hidan smirked. "Your girlfriend is damn rude, Weasel… I wonder where you found her…"

Itachi wanted to answer, but his mouth was so dry... He was paralysed. He kept on looking at the ground, hoping they would leave soon.

Yume noticed Itachi's reaction. She stepped in front of him, in a protective attitude. "If you have something to say about my behaviour… I am all ears…"

Hidan approached her and took her chin between his fingers. "If you want a real man in your bed..."

He leaned over her to kiss her, persuaded the she would give in… but she slapped her face. Hidan stepped back, glaring at the foolish girl who dared hit him.

"Don't you ever touch me again, Teme…", Yume angrily hissed.

"You bitch…"

"Who are you calling a bitch ?", a dep and threatening voice asked.

All the protagonists turned their head toward the voice. It was Pein. Itachi was so relieved at that moment that he had to fight not to cry.

"Who the hell are you, man ?", Hidan yelled at Pein.

The pierced man made the knuckles of his hands creak threateningly. "I'm in charge of her. If you have a problem, deal with me."

Hidan stared at the newcomer. Pein had no need to force himself to look intimidating. He was almost 1,80m, with a discreet but nice musculature. "That guy looks like a bodyguard...", Hidan thought. After a few seconds, the teenager decided it wasn't worth it. He made a gesture and his gang followed him without a word.

Yume sighed. "Thank you, Pein."

"No problem. Let's go, now."

One more time, she took Itachi by the hand, and they followed Pein. Itachi was still quite shocked by what just happened. He thought he was about to throw up... Yume noticed he didn't feel well.

"Itachi-kun ! You're so pale… what's wrong ?"

He did his best to look fine. "Nothing. Really."

"I know you're lying. Are you afraid of those guys ?"

Itachi didn't answer. He looked so sad. Yume immediately regretted her question. She tried to think about a way to cheer him up.

The car passed in front of a candy shop.

"Pein !!! Could you stop here for a sec ?"

"Hurry up…", the butler groaned.

"Yup !"

She left the car and entered the shop.

"Uchiha-san… what's wrong ?"

Itachi took several deep breaths, desperately trying to calm down. He knew he was being ridiculous and weak... he hated himself for that.

"They scare me. Always. I would have been useless if they wanted to lay into her…", the young man admitted as those words burnt his lips.

Pein understood what it was all about. Poor Itachi. "…Ijime ?"

Itachi felt Pein's eyes on him. He turned his head away from him and watched Yume paid for whatever she bought.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, you know", the older man stated.

Itachi clenched his teeth. "You don't know what it's like…"

Pein shrugged. "I don't. But Yume-san does. She went through this already. That's why she won't let you down."

Yume was coming back, a big paper bag into her hands.

"If you want to talk, no matter what the subject is, call me. Whenever you want."

Pein gave him a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Itachi quickly put it into his pocket.

"Itachi-kun, you come with us and we'll do our homework together, ok ? I've got a surprise for you !", Yume happily said as she shook the small bag under his nose.

He sighed. "Ok…"

"Please, cheer up ! Do you want to dine with us ?", she asked him as she grabbed his cold hand.

Dinner ??? It was going too fast for him !!! And yet...

He shyly smiled. "Ok. But I need to be back at 8pm."

"Yatta !", Yume shouted in the car.

Once they entered the suite, Yume threw her and Itachi's stuffs in her bedroom before hurrying to the kitchen and put some water to boil. She also prepared a teapot and three mugs. Then she took a big bowl and poured the content of her paper bag into it.

"Tada ! Dangos !"

"Nice…", Pein whispered.

Itachi grinned. "They're my favourite treat…"

"I chose well, then. Follow me, I'll show you my bedroom. We'll work there."

When he stepped into the room, Itachi was petrified. It was as big as half his own flat. There were clothes, books and CDs all over the floor. The mess was... it wasn't a mess. It was a complete chaos. Yume noticed the look on his face. She felt a bit ashamed.

"I'm sorry, it's a bit messy. But my desk is ok !"

"No problem", Itachi muttered.

Yume offered him her chair and managed to find another one for her. They sat down on either side of the desk and started to work in silence. Pein brought them their mugs and the bowl of dangos. They didn't have many things to do, that evening. Once they were done, Yume began to pick up her things on the floor to tidy up the room. Itachi hurried to help her.

"You don't have to help me… it's my mess, after all."

Itachi smiled at her. "I'd like to help. I feel useless…"

She patted his back. "You're not useless. Wait, I'll bring a trash bag."

As he kept on picking up her stuffs, he found something quite… unusual. A Kama Sutra. Written in English. The book was threadbare. Was it because someone used and abused it ??? He opened it. He just wanted to...

"I'm back ! What are you reading ?"

His face went all red. So was hers when she saw which book he was reading. He handed the book back to her, his hand shaking. She hastily threw it under her bed. They went back to the tidying, without a word.

Ten minutes later, it was almost done. Pein called for them. Dinner was ready.

"Tonight, it is Teriyaki chicken. Does it please you, Itachi-san ?"

Itachi blushed again. "Perfect."

They were chatting calmly while they were dining. Pein was an excellent chef.

"You should open a restaurant… you're really gifted, Pein-san."

"Thank you, Uchiha-san."

"And you didn't eat his speciality…", Yume giggled.

"What is it ?"

"You'll see, one day."

Pein quietly laughed. That Uchiha boy was indeed a good guy. Exactly what Yume needed. He would greatly help her to socialize. And God knew how much she needed that. Itachi was her first friend, and Pein was deeply impressed about the impact the boy had on her behaviour. She usually prepared the tea only when her father was to come to the suite... The pierced man wondered how Itachi would react if he knew that... If Yume treated Itachi with the same enthusiasm than with her father, it clearly meant that she liked him a lot...

They ate the remaining dangos, before Itachi had to leave. Pein and Yume took Itachi back to his flat. He was living at ten minutes from them.

"Thanks for the dinner. It was delicious", Itachi simply said.

"No problem. We'll come to take you at 7.50am, ok ?", Pein told him.

"That's fine. Good night."

Yume warmly kissed him a last time. "Good night, Itachi-kun !"

The limo left him on the pavement. Itachi entered his building and finally came back home. For the first time since a long time, he felt… calm… relaxed… even if he didn't sleep at lunchtime. He touched the cheek she kissed before leaving. It felt good. He felt good. And he realized he couldn't wait for the next day to come.

Twenty minutes later, his cellphone rang. Time to work, now.

********************************************************************************

While Itachi answered to his first phone call of the day, Pein and Yume were watching TV. But she wasn't really paying attention to the screen. She was wondering about the next day...

"What are you thinking about ?", Pein casually asked her.

"Nothing…"

Pein smirked. "Are you thinking about Uchiha-san ?"

"…Yes."

"I must say I'm surprised."

"Why ?"

The adult stood up and went to the fridge. "It's the first time you bring someone back home… you called him a friend."

"He's a nice guy. It's a pity he's a victim."

"You want it to change."

She shrugged. "It won't change that easily. Those bastards you saw earlier are bullying him. I want Itachi-kun to have more self-esteem. He's not worthless."

Pein frowned as he sat down beside her."I know what you're planning to do to those guys. Be careful. If you're expelled, you won't be able to help him."

"I know. I'll do my best to behave."

"It will be hard, for you."

She settled down on his knees and nuzzled up to his neck, perfectly knowing what was going on in Pein's pants. "I'm a bitch…"

The man firmly stopped her ministrations."What does make you think that ?"

"I know it's true. But I can't help it. I need sex."

Pein stroked her back in a soothing way. "You need to be loved. It's different."

"I still don't see the difference..." She yawned. "Time to go to bed. Do you sleep with me ?"

Pein shook his head, a serious expression on his face. "That's not serious… I thought we agreed about not doing it two days on end, except during the week end."

"No sex. Just sleeping."

"Ok…"

Pein turned out the TV and followed her to his bedroom. Both undressed and lay down under the sheets. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, allowing her to nestle her head on his attractive torso. Yet, he felt a certain tension coming from her.

"Is something wrong ?"

Her voice was hesitating. "Pein… am I going too far ? With Itachi-kun…"

Pein smiled, and kissed her forehead. "I don't think so. But be patient with him, ok ?"

"I'm not patient", she pouted.

"If you really like him, you'll be patient."

"Thank you. Hold me tight, now."

**********************************************************************************

**The title sucks... I'm really no good for that.**

**I'm sorry if the chapter was a bit short. I'll try to give you a longer chappy the next time ! You'll have another fight, a nice nap and a stupid phone call.**

**I hope this chapter will please you, anyway ^_^**

**A big thank you to my readers ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Warning : This little fic of mine contains a certain number of love scenes and rapes. If you think you can't read this story without throwing up, have a heart-attack or drink vodka, I'm not forcing you !!!

Disclaimer : At the exception of my OC, Yume, and some other people I created for this fic, a lot of characters belong to Kishimoto-sama.

********************************************************************************

On the phone

Chapter five : Oto-san

When his alarm clock rang this morning, Itachi had less trouble to wake up than usual. It was raining outside… but he was sure it would nice day. For the first time, he felt good : he was still fearing school, but at the same time, he couldn't wait to go there. Because he had a friend there. A little smile appeared on his lips.

After his coffee and shower, he was waiting for the black limo in front of his building. Two minutes later, he was in the car.

"Good morning, Yume-chan, Pein-san."

"Good morning, Uchiha-san."

"Good morning, Itachi-kun !"

She jumped on him and kissed both his cheeks, making Itachi blush.

"I really think you should stop kissing Uchiha-san at random… Japanese people are discreet and shy people, you know…", Pein laughed.

"Excuse me, Itachi-kun, but in Europe, people are more... I don't know... enthusiastic, I'd say. I'll try to stop myself."

"It's doesn't matter. I must say I'm not used to be kissed in any way…", Itachi whispered.

Yume sat back to her seat. "Too bad… it feels good to be kissed…"

Itachi's shade of red deepened. Yume blushed a bit. "But you don't have to stop ! I have no problem with being kissed…"

They finally stopped in front of the school.

The pierced man handed a big umbrella to the young girl. "Yume-san, take your umbrella and don't forget your bentos. I'll come back at 5, ok ?"

"Thanks, Pein. Have a good day !"

"Have a good day, Pein-san."

Yume opened her large umbrella and covered her and Itachi's head. They walked to their classroom. They were the first. They sat down.

"You look tired, this morning again…", Yume noticed as she had a closer look at her friend.

"I don't sleep much, at night."

"Do you have insomnia ?"

"Kind of…". But Itachi didn't give her the opportunity to question him further about that subject. "You don't eat at the canteen, today, do you ?"

Yume shrugged. "Hell no ! Nor you. Pein made us bentos for lunch. He had no idea of what you like, so he cooked basic things."

"He didn't have to… But I can't wait to eat it."

She smiled at him. "I think he likes you quite a lot. By the way, do you know a place where we could eat alone ?"

The teacher came in and began the lesson. While he was trying hard not to sleep, Itachi wondered where they could eat peacefully. They could stay in the classroom… he would have liked to eat at the library… but it was forbidden. Why not the music classroom ? Yes… it could be the perfect place.

The four hours of the morning passed quite fast.

"I'm so hungry…", Yume whined as she closed her bag.

"I'll take you to the music room. I think it will be ok for lunch."

"I follow you."

They walked to the second floor and entered the said room. Except for the piano and drums, the room was empty. They sat down on the floor, in the back of the classroom. Yume took the bentos out of her bag and gave one to Itachi.

They contained onigiri, maki and sashimi. Plus an apple.

Itachi was almost drooling on his lunch. "It looks good !"

"Every time I eat Pein's cooking, I feel blessed. Itadakimasu !"

The Uchiha laughed. "Itadakimasu."

They ate quietly, taking pleasure eating their meal. Yume put the empty boxes back into her bag. Itachi yawned.

"Do you want to sleep, Itachi-san ?"

"I can't sleep now ! I'm with you ! I don't think you'd appreciate me to sleep while we're together !", the raven hastily said.

"I won't take it as an insult, don't worry. It's ok with me if it does you some good."

"Are you sure ?"

"Of course ! I prefer watching you sleeping than hearing you yawning during the whole afternoon."

They laughed.

"Fine." He put his schoolbag against the wall. He was about to lie on the floor, his head on his bag when…

"Uchiha Itachi ! What the hell are you doing ?"

The culprit cast her a frightened look. "What ?"

"Don't tell me you were planning to use your bag as a pillow !". He didn't answer. She sighed. "Come closer."

He obeyed. She seized him by his neck and gently forced him to put his head on her thigh. "Wh-What are you doing ?"

"I'm giving you a better pillow. Now don't argue and sleep."

"What will you do while I'm sleeping ?"

She extracted something from her bag. "I'll read my notes. Have a good nap."

Silently, he closed his eyes and put his head where she told him to. Her thigh was firm and warm. It certainly was more enjoyable than his bag, but he was feeling a bit embarrassed. Visibly, she wasn't inhibited about her body. But he was sure it was a proof of her confidence toward him. He wasn't the kind of boy to abuse of such a situation. Then his thoughts stopped. He was sleeping.

While he was resting, Yume observed him. She didn't quite understand her own reactions. Was it because Itachi was a victim, a reflection of what she used to be ? For some reasons, she just wanted to be there for him, to help him, to protect him… a bit like Pein when she was in Itachi's shoes, when she was crying every day because she was rejected, in spite of all she did to be accepted. She wondered if he was crying when he was alone…

She pushed a lock of hair from his face. He was skinny, and quite shy… well, damn shy… but… that was part of his charm. Long time she didn't have such thoughts about someone.

She smiled and began to read her notes.

Five minutes before the bell rang, she gently woke Itachi up.

"Itachi-kun… wake up…"

No answer. She softly stroked his cheek with her palm. Damn, his skin was so cold !

"Mmm…"

She gently shook him. "Wake up, now. It's time to go."

"Ok…"

"Did you have a good nap ?"

"Great. I feel better, now."

"Fine."

"Thank you, Yume-chan."

"Will you stop thanking me every two minutes ? Just thank me at the end of the day, you'll save a lot of saliva."

Itachi lowered his eyes, looking sorry. She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I've been too harsh with you. If you want to thank me all day long, you're free to do so", she mumbled. "I've been a complete moron. Forget about it, ok ?"

"Ok."

She stood up and helped Itachi to stand up too. They walked to their classroom and waited for the last lessons to begin.

5pm rang. Itachi and Yume hurried outside the school. It was raining again. Yume was trying to open her umbrella when someone violently pushed her on the soaked ground. She fell in the mud.

She looked up at her at her opponent. It was Hana.

The slut heartily and nastily laughed. "Don't worry, Kurokami. I've heard that mud was good for skin."

Unexpectedly, Yume smiled at her. "That's so kind of you. I really should return you the favour. Don't you think ?"

Yume quickly took a handful of mud and threw it to Hana's face. Itachi noticed she was good at aiming. Yume went back to her feet, took Itachi's hand and kept on walking to the limo waiting for them.

As soon as she opened the door of the car, Pein gasped. "Oh my god… what happened again ?"

"Yume-chan was pushed to the ground", Itachi explained.

"I didn't do or say anything, today, though", Yume added.

Pein sighed. "Put the blanket in the trunk on the seats."

"Ok". She did as she was told, then Pein took them back to the hotel.

"Go and change yourself, Yume-san. I'll prepare some tea."

"Ok !"

Pein turned to Itachi. "Would you like to help me, Uchiha-san ?"

"Hai."

As they were preparing the tea together, Itachi was thinking about the consequences of what she did earlier. She would have more troubles than before… probably because of him…

Pein noticed Itachi was a bit distracted. "Are you ok, Uchiha-san ?"

"I was thinking about tomorrow. She will have more trouble with the girls of our class."

The butler raised an eyebrow. "So ?"

"I don't understand why she keeps on acting like this, knowing it would create more problems for her."

"You mean when she answers to the provocations ?"

"Yes… she even answers to those who try to hurt me."

Pein patted him on his back. "She's just who she is. You can do nothing but deal with it. But I can tell you this : although she tries to defend you, she wouldn't do anything that could put you in a delicate position. She'll do everything to be punished instead of you."

"Why ?"

But the answer never came. Yume joined them. She was wearing black jogging suit and a white top.

Pein shook his head. "Why did you choose those trousers ? They're too big for you."

"I don't care. I needed something comfortable. Is the tea ready yet ?"

"Yes. Have a seat."

The two students sat down in the kitchen. Pein brought their mugs and cookies. "How was your day ?"

"Boring, as usual. I'm lucky Itachi-kun is here."

"Tomorrow, we have PE. Volley-ball", Itachi groaned.

But Yume seemed much happier. "At last ! Something interesting !"

"Do you like sports ?"

"Sure. I need to move. What about you ?"

Itachi squirmed on his chair. "I don't like sports much. I'm always the last picked because I'm not sporty."

"What do you like, then ?" Pein asked.

"I like reading and drawing… quiet activities…"

"I could lend you some books, if you want. You draw ? Could you show me some of your drawings, one day ?"

"Sure."

They finished their snack and went to her bedroom to work. The mess was back. After they did the many homework their teachers gave them, Itachi decided to ask her a question.

"I don't understand how you could put such a mess in a single day…"

She giggled. "I'm a girl, after all. Have a look at my books, if you want. I'll help Pein with the dinner."

"Ok."

While he was looking at her books, he wondered how two different persons could be friends…He noticed she had a lot of books about architecture, environment and tourism.

"Dinner's ready !" Yume called out.

They all sat down at the table. That evening, it was salmon and vegetables.

"Did you find interesting books, Itachi-kun ?"

"Yes… I took a book about origami. I noticed you have many books about architecture."

"Yeah… I want to help Father when I'll be old enough. His company is very important to him."

"What kind of company is it ?"

At that moment, the phone rang. Pein stood up to answer.

"It deals with many things. Hotels, ryokans… I couldn't tell you exactly."

Pein came back with the phone. "Speaking about your father, that's him on the phone."

Yume hurried to the phone, a wide smile on her face. "Oto-san ! Long time we didn't talk !"

She walked to her bedroom and closed the door. Pein sighed a bit sadly.

"Why are you sighing this way, Pein-san ? You don't like her father ?"

"That's not the point. This big smile you just saw will be gone when the conversation will be over."

"How do you know ?"

"It's always the same thing. He says he will come to see her, and a few days before, he cancels his journey. It's been a year and a half she didn't see him."

Itachi was stunned. "I don't know how she can keep hope like this…"

"I don't know either."

Yume went out of her room, a blank look on her face. She sat down and ate without a word. Pein and Itachi looked at each other.

Itachi hesitated. "Yume-chan…?"

"Yes ?"

"Did you plan something this week end ?"

"I don't think so…"

"I'd like to take you to a special place… if you agree…"

She looked at him. Itachi was worrying about her. It was obvious.

"I'll tell you that tomorrow, if you don't mind."

"Ok."

They ended their dinner and took Itachi back to his flat. Yume said nothing during the little trip and didn't kiss him either. Itachi was still worrying about her. When his phone rang, he wished he was still with her.

********************************************************************************

Boring chapter, I know. I hate fillers, but I had to write this one T_T

I'm sorry for the late update, but my exams are coming soon, and I'm really worried about them.

Thanks to people reviewing this fic, or just reading it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning : This little fic of mine contains a certain number of love scenes and rapes. If you think you can't read this story without throwing up, have a heart-attack or drink vodka, I'm not forcing you !!!**

**Disclaimer : At the exception of my OC, Yume, and some other people I created for this fic, a lot of characters belong to Kishimoto-sama.**

********************************************************************************

On the phone

Chapter six : The outlet

Pein woke up in the middle of the night. The TV was on, in the living room. He left his bed and went to check what it was. And what he discovered didn't surprise him.

Yume was playing video games. Fighting game. She looked like a zombie, her fingers quickly running on the joystick.

He crouched behind her. "You should go to bed, now. It's late."

She sent a fireball on her opponent. "I'm not sleepy."

"You'll be tired tomorrow."

Still not looking at Pein, she finished her enemy off. "I'm too pissed off to sleep, right now."

"What were you expecting from him ? He's a very busy man."

The next fight started. "I just wanted to see my father… even for ten minutes…"

"Another day, maybe…"

She sniffed. "Can you tell me when ?"

He sighed. That man was such a bastard for playing with her like this. How Pein wanted to beat him to a pulp... but he knew it would hurt Yume more than her father.

The butler took a deep breath. When she was depressed to this point, there was only one solution. He leaned over her shoulders and softly licked her neck.

She tried to push him away. "I'm not in the mood for that…"

He knelt down and tightly hugged her from behind. Stroking her belly, he lustfully bit her shoulder before nibbling her earlobe. Yume turned her face away from him, panting.

"Are you sure…"

The joystick fell from her hands. She tipped her head back. Pein got rid of her top and gently rubbed her breasts with his palms. He felt her nipples hardening… He knew it wouldn't be long before she surrendered. This nasty habit had become a kind of ritual. A ritual that was no good at all for her, but it was the only outlet he had to "help" her.

He despised himself for what he was about to do. He loathed the reason why he had a raging hard-on in his boxers. He hated having sex with her that way... to force her to forget about one more betrayal from her father. But he had no choice.

Painfully slowly, he slipped one of his hands under her panties. His middle finger lightly stroked her warm labia and her clitoris…up and down… trying to enjoy how her tender flesh felt... She began to moan… quietly… He smiled as he felt his finger coating itself with her essence… he plunged it inside of her. Her breath deepened.

He added his index to the game, going deeper. As he expected, she grabbed his hand, making him deepen his movement more… she moaned more too. Yume was so warm inside… so wet… but the tension of the day was still there. It wouldn't be easy to get rid of it, this time.

With his free arm, he gently made her lie down. He moved, took off her panties and sat astride her, facing her, his fingers still down there. He leaned over her and kissed her while his free hand caressed her cheek. She badly needed tenderness, tonight. He would do his best for her.

But she asked for something radically different. "Do me wild… hurt me…"

"It's not what you need…"

"I need to forget that fucking phone call… please…"

"I know, but…"

Her eyes were begging him. "Please…"

A muscle twitched in his jaw. He roughly spread her legs and thrust in, making her wince.

"Do you really want it to hurt ?"

Another hard thrust. She winced again.

"I do…"

He wildly kissed her as he kept on pumping inside her, as hard as he could. The lack of proper preparation made it feel so good for him... but Pein refused to take any pleasure from this. Although she was willing, it was nothing but something close to a rape. Yume desperately grabbed her neck and deepened her nails into his skin. The muffled noises she was making, the look on her face, her eyes tightly shut… he was hurting her… he couldn't stand that. He did his best to hurry.

Three minutes later, he finally released inside of her. But he didn't let her go, perfectly knowing what would happen next. She was panting hard… and, at last, she cried. She was devastated. The tears of frustration and sadness she was containing found their way. She was shaking all over. He held her close to him, waiting, tenderly rocking her small frame, whispering kinds words to her.

Her crisis calmed down, then she fell asleep. Pein lifted her limp body and walked to his bedroom. Once they were under the sheets, Pein fell asleep too, hoping she would feel better the following morning...

********************************************************************************

Pein's alarm clock rang early. It was 6.30 am. He stretched his whole body, and winced. Yume's scratchings on his shoulders were a bit painful this morning. He looked at her face. She was still sleeping deeply. The features of her face were relaxed, now. Almost serene. He wished he didn't have to wake her up, but things had changed.

Now she had a friend, he could rely on him. He was sure Itachi would be kind and patient to her. This kid would be his best help to look after her. He was so innocent... and pure, in a way. Pein decided to bet on the boy's to change her. It could be risky, but he was sure to do the right thing.

Half an hour later, after he cooked her breakfast, he decided to wake her up. He lay down beside her and gently kissed her forehead.

"Yume… wake up… I made pancakes for you, this morning…"

She half-opened her eyes. They were red and puffy. She slowly cuddled against his chest.

"Pein... Was it a nightmare, yesterday ?"

"I'm afraid it was real."

"Excuse me... for what I asked you, last night."

"Don't worry about that. Do you feel better, this morning ?"

"I don't know. I just know I shouldn't ask you such things."

The pierced man gently stroked her hair. "It was my choice, Yume. The only thing I fear for you is your potential inability to trust someone else."

"Am I that emotionally disturbed ?"

"Let's say you went through... too many things. Those past events made you very fragile. I always tried to help you, but I've crossed the line 3 years ago and I..."

Yume put a finger across his lips. "I really don't want to talk about that now. Besides, I'm hungry."

She smiled as she left his bed. She took her shower and joined Pein for breakfast. A delicious smell of pancakes was floating in the kitchen. She hugged him as he was making some more pancakes.

"Could you make some for our dessert, please ?"

"I don't think cold pancakes would taste good… I'll make some more when you'll be back from school, ok ?"

She nodded and quickly ate her breakfast, so they could pick Itachi in time.

On their way to Itachi's flat, Pein decided to ask her another thing that was worrying him.

"Does…. Does it hurt ? What we did last night…"

"It doesn't hurt at all. I guess that even if you wanted to physically hurt me, you would fail."

"I'm not joking, Yume-san."

"I said I didn't want to talk about that." It ended the discussion.

********************************************************************************

Itachi woke up at 7am. He didn't sleep much, last night. His phone had been ringing almost without interruption. The first thing that went to his mind was his new friend. He wondered how Yume was, this morning.

"_She looked so disappointed yesterday... It seems her father was too busy to even pay his daughter a visit. I hope she's ok, this morning."_

He was so worried he didn't realize he was about to be late. He only took a shower before waiting for the limo on the pavement.

Five minutes later, Itachi was in the car. And Yume seemed to be in a good mood.

"Good morning, Itachi-kun", she said, kissing him on both cheeks as she used to.

"Good morning, Yume-chan, Pein-san."

Pein smiled at him. "Hello."

Itachi nervously looked at her. "Yume-chan ? Are you... er... do you..."

"Everything's fine, Itachi-kun. I forbid you to worry about me, ok ?"

"But..."

She took his hands and gently squeezed them. "I swear I feel great, this morning. But it won't last long if you're worrying about me."

"Oh... ok."

While they were talking, Pein was observing their attitudes. If Itachi still looked exhausted, he was nevertheless preoccupied with his friend's well-being. Concerning Yume, the fact she did take his hands to reassure him was a good sign. He knew her by heart. She might give the impression to enjoy having physical contacts with anyone, but it wasn't the case at all.

Pein still had no idea about Yume's exact feelings for Itachi, but he was sure he really mattered to her.

They finally stopped in front of the school.

"See you later, kids. Have a good day."

The said kids smiled and hurried to the school.

As they walked to their classroom, they almost bumped into Hana and her friends. They looked up at them and smirked.

"Look at the two freaks ! I can't wait to see you play volleyball."

"Can you tell me why, Hana-san ?", Yume politely inquired.

Hana cast her a disdainful look. "I'm the best player. And I will deeply appreciate to humiliate you."

Yume was about to answer, but the teacher stepped in the room. They all sat down.

The two first hours were boring, as usual. As soon as the morning break began, Yume could at last ask Itachi what she wanted to know.

"Is Hana that good ?"

Itachi sighed. "I confirm she's the best."

"Great. I will have something interesting to focus on…"

"There is a kind of contest. At the end of the volleyball period, the best boys will play against the best girls."

"Really ? How interesting…"

"I think that today, Mitarashi-sensei will test you. You'll play against her best player, Hana."

Yume grinned. "A lot of fun, then."

At that moment, Itachi's stomach groaned.

She laughed. "Did you eat something this morning ?"

The young Uchiha blushed. What a shame, really... "I was late…"

"Wait a sec…"

She took a small chocolate cake out of her bag and handed it to Itachi. "Eat that."

"Thanks." He quickly ate the cake. It tasted really good. "Is it Pein who cooked this ?"

"Yes. He always slip that kind of sweet in my bag, in case I'm hungry. And there's a surprise for you, after the class."

"A surprise ?"

"You'll see."

The bell rang, and the next lesson began.

They went back to the music classroom at lunchtime. It was bound to become a daily routine for them, but it was much better than eating with the rest of the other students.

"What do we have for lunch, today ?"

Yume handed Itachi his bento and had a look. "Let's see… Onigiri, vegetables and squids."

"It smells delicious. Itadakimasu"

"Itadakimasu"

One more time, they ate in silence. Itachi was eating quite fast and almost choked.

Yume gently rubbed his back. "Man, you were really hungry ! Take your time to chew, or your stomach will hurt !"

Itachi blushed a bit. Just a bit, this time. The bentos were quickly emptied.

"Well, time to sleep for you, now !" she brightly said as she pushed Itachi's head down on her thigh.

"Will you read your notes again ?"

"Yes. And I brought my MP3. Don't worry. Have a good nap."

"Thank you."

Once he was settled, he fell asleep quite fast, a small smile on his face.

A bit later, while she was reading her maths notes, Itachi moved. He turned on his shoulder, his face close to her belly, nuzzling. She blushed and shivered a bit. How could he have such a cold skin ? She slowly took off her vest from her schoolbag and wrapped it on him.

He looked quite cute when he was sleeping… so innocent... She felt bad for being so cold with him when they had taken him back to his flat. She didn't quite understand why, but she wished she could spend more time with him. Pein had often told her she should be more... sociable. But so far, each and every teenagers she met before had strictly no interest for her.

When she stopped observing him, she noticed it was almost time to go to the PE lesson. Like the previous time, she stroked his cheek to wake him up. His skin had warmed up a bit. Itachi opened his eyes. He sat up, making Yume's vest fall.

"Yume-chan... Why did you put it on me ?"

She shrugged. "Your skin was frozen… I thought you were cold."

"What about you ?"

She laughed. "No problem. I'm never cold. Let's go. I don't know where the changing-room is…"

"Ok."

********************************************************************************

**Long difficult chapter. Now, the next challenge will be to make the volleyball match interesting... XD**

**Thank you to all the people who faved that story and who reviewed it ^_^**


End file.
